ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Prophecy and How It Happened
=____________THE FINALE!!! *drums*__________= ---- It's finally here folks! It's..... the...... Knights.....of......the.....SWORD FINALE!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!! Intro and detication (please read): __NOEDITSECTION__ I still can't belive while publishing this that it's already the big finale! it has been 8 months and 2 days since I created the show and as much as I'm happy to present you with it, I'm also sad because it's over, and the show wont go on. I would also like to take the oprutunity to thank all of the fans who supported the series, this episode is deticate to those who helped me along the way, thanks to Sci, Ahmad, Jack and Toon for being there along the way helping me out and making this show what it is. Special thanks goes to Sci, who had been with me helping almost since the begining of the show, fixing grammar mistakes, giving me awesome ideas and more, in fact about half of the show's episodes have been somehow edited by him. I would also like to say sorry to the knight haters and'm sorry that I advertised the show too much.' It was kinda hard not to reveal spoilers because I was super excited and it was a pleasure working on KOTS, on the finale most though. I really belive this is my best work yet. ''' '''I hope you enjoy reading... now what are you waiting for?! =Knights of the Sword, Series Movie Finale, The Prophecy and How It Happened= : :D :D :D :D Being soulless is an interesting experience, after the whole drama of the soul being taken it was like sleeping forever cause it wasn't really painfull. I mean, I'm kinda souless right, so how could I feel the pain? But thats only after the drama of the soul being taken, which is the worst part. When Diagon betrayed me I wasn't all suprised you know, I just knew it couldn't get worse, and you know what? maybe if I stayed that way I might have been happier (if I could feel it). But the thing about Diagon's betrayal which really hurt was the truth about my past, the real story, not what Diagon told me, when I woke up it was time. Time to tell the truth! Theme Song A sword was forged, a knight then rose. Enemies and prophecies, facing a threat that has no end! Endless power is at stake, Together it we must face Cuz it's the Knights of the Sword!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!! Back to the Show I was in that dream state and suddenly I started hearing something, but how was I hearing I thought to myself, and most importantly, how am I thinking about that, and even more importantly who am I? It took me a few minutes to fully get back to myself at which point Ed and Artie filled out the rest. Diagon came back, at which point both Ed and Artie fainted, because of Diagon's attacks on them. Then Ed's dad who was continusly trying to fight the Esoterica which soon appeared in the area ran over to get Ed, Ed woke up and then used the sword to make Diagon think he was dead by teleporting out of there, he then grabbed Artie and they found me by accident and somehow the sword returned me to a normal state. When I heard it I suddenly realized something, I was totally powerlesss! But then, how was I living? the golden light was practicly me, my soul. I realized what happened with the thoughts I felt, as though being good was crystal clear and I smiled, finally! I was free of the curse of being allmighty. "The only thing we don't know is what happened to you, and no lies this time Will." sigh* "I guess it's time to tell the truth." As my whole body agreed to finally do it. "I wasn't fully human, and I'm still not." I lowered my head. "Please don't judge me for this but this is my ture story." Flashback begins Diagon is seen absorbing a large green orb inside a cosmic temple of some sort. "YES! Finaly! After years of searching! I found the power, the POWER TO rule the universe!!!!!!!!!!!! Now taking over will be too easy! I'm now superior to every creature with this green orb of pure evil!!!!!!!!!!" Diagon finishes absorbing the orb and his green aura of power grows larger, much larger. Diagon changes size, and destroys everything with his head smacking stuff while he is gigantic, but he suddenly finds another orb behind one of the walls he breaks. "Whats that?" Diagon looks suprisingly at a golden orb of power. "An orb of pure Good? That must not be allowed to reach any intellegent creature! It must be destroyed at once before a champion rises with this power to destroy me!" Diagon starts attacking the orb alot and it doesn't seem to be destroyed. "Not destroyed, huh? Well there are other ways to dispose of it, some benefit me." Diagon raises the orb with his mind and puts it back inside his spaceship and flies off out of the ancient temple of scared artifacts. Will Narration: "And so he tried to make the power be inside him as well but its will was too strong and the power of good didn't enter his being. He then lured the power into an object which seemed good at first but was later corrupted by Diagon. The power grew more and more evil yet its roots stayed, when Diagon was thought to have died after Ben defeated him the power left it and the golden power could go free once more" "-and so" I ended my explenation. "The power came to me, at first I didn't have realization of it but later I understood more clearly. My power equaled to that of Diagon, while I was supposed to be the light's mightiest warrior my power was forged in darkness and so it corrupted me. I hope you forgive me for lying. I gave Diagon the power, he controlled my mind" "Will, YOU TRAITOR" Ed shouted with the anger I've seen in him since Jane's death. "I used to trust you with my life! You were my best friend! "I, I'm sorry" I said looking sideways. "Calm down Ed." Artie tried to help. "We need his help to defeat..." "I don't need his help" Ed said slashing wind at me backing me away from him. "FINE!" Artie said. "We shall all go our ways." "And if I see Will again" Ed said threatening me with his sword. "You're dead." "Fine" I said Walking away I then whispered again "fine....." I walked away. Finaly my curse has been lifted, but I was still bound to live a life of misery, my fate was of sadness only, I could see no joy in my life, everything I did was wrong. My powers aren't a blessing like Diagon said, but more of a curse. Now, nothing was left, but my body, powerless, souless yet still somehow living on. There was always something keeping me from dying, at first it was my belief that I had a cause in the world, that I must live on, then I found out about my powers, then when I tried to lift the curse of, I was saved by it, now the sword returned me after I willingly gave up, I wanted peace and Diagon was the only one who could offer it. Rage filled me. All I WANTED WAS PEACE. I could have gotten it but no one let me have it..... no one........ Not Diagon..... Not Ed...... Not the light inside of me.... Not Azmuth and not Artie. "They shall all pay in time....." I said to myself. "THEY SHALL ALL PAY" I repeated screaming at the desert around me. Our sponsors! Remember! This show is sponsored by..... Armoorz, more armor, better protection. Now, Back to the Show! We were toast. I had to face facts. Diagon was here, and it's not like we were enough to defeat him. I mean, not alone. I failed my destiny, what I was meant for. before that moment, I had a vision. Azmuth was in it. For some reason he always contacted me. He wanted to explain something to me about my destiny. In the vision I saw Azmuth telling me that my friends hated each other and that I was the only way they'd unite to defeat Diagon, I told him that I don't think I could do it, I told him that I stand no chance. Azmuth looked disappointed but then he said something and disappeared. "Do not loose hope Arthur. Don not loose your hope, for it is your strongest and most powerfull weapon." I walked in horor away from my friends when they parted their ways. I was still shocked from what Will said. As I swallowed the truth into me I had to try and help Ed and Will but nothing worked, Ed was obviously too angry at Diagon for what he did to him that he just couldn't take it. I gave up because I knew, I can't blame him for his anger. We were once a trio of heroes, all wanting to do justice, to help the world, save it. Now our worlds were shattered by Diagon. At first we were at an unlikely friendship because Will wanted to know about the sword and because I thought it's cool, slowly we became friends, I got the luck charm and all was well. Then, trouble arose at the shocking events of the beach, when Ed betrayed us for Jane and Echtoros said something weird about Will. Since then we didn't trust each other for a while, I risked everything because of that, then we defeated Echtoros, we thought it was over, but things just got worse. When Vilgax planned to mutate and gain Diagon's powers on Primus, Diagon also hatched a plan though back then we didn't know it. He never wanted us killed, he wanted us to be his. Will was taken by promises of peace, Ed was taken by Jane being hostage. I escaped Diagon and tried to help the others but I realized the truth too late, for the last 3 months I've been living with the consequences. Diagon shattered all our worlds, he shattered Ed's friendly attitude and made him an angry person, he shattered Will's very soul, literly, and he shattered my enjoying of life, making me a sad person. The way the evil squid traumized our lives. He destroyed everything we had, friends, love and our very lives. He did it all. HE did it all. HE DESTROYED it all. HE DESTROYED IT ALL. "I cannot loose hope" I said to myself. "The knights of the Sword SHALL be whole once MORE!" A cool breeze went through me. I felt something tingling. Suddenly the entire sky shone in green, it took me a few seconds to realize it was Diagon covering the sky completely. He was almost as big as the entire planet! Even in visions I could never imagine such power! He... he.... "He is undefeatable....." "So you've finally faced the truth Arthur?" Diagon's voice boomed miles away. "You finally understood what I'm capeble of?" He continued as he lowered towards me. "You've finally lost that pathetic thing you call hope?" Diagon kept lowering towards me with a smile on his face, suddenly I saw another vision, only this one was forced on me, it was of the Earth being destroyed. I don't mean how in movies they show the earth from far blowing up or something, it was different. It felt like a view from an airplane or something, perhaps from Diagon's point of view. Below me was the desert I was now in. I saw myself in there and suddenly I saw the earth beneath me shake. and at the same time that I saw it happen from above I also felt it happen, then everything, the entire world went into Diagon's mouth and a thundering laugh was heard through the world. "You know" Diagon said as I returned to my body. "All of this could be prevented. You and you're friends could live. I could even let the entire world survive under my control. I just ask you one thing. Surrender, or watch with me from above as your world burns." "I haven't lost hope. I've lost nothing." I said. "Nothing, but the little sympathy I had left for you." I said as I suprised Diagon by ducking suddenly with my luck charm blasting him, I then ran, ran away, hiding without him noticing. "I amy not be able to stop you, but there is always someone" I shouted at the still confused Diagon. "I will be back with the others, together will shall bring you down." "NO!" Diagon shouted after me as I was suddenly forced into flying back to him by his power."You must not be allowed to live on!" He continued as I was floating forced next to him. "You must not recover the others. This world's hope dies with you" Diagon said as he raised his tentacle at me. There I was flying in mid air. no chances at my side. Certain death in front of me. 0 chances of survival and a giant squid monster in front of me, but the past 6 months had an effect on me, at first it wasn't really showing, then it was only sadness, now I understand why I was meant to be there, all the visions make perfect sense. *flashback begins* (note some is edited so it will be speech and not Artie describing speech) "The necklace is mine, I'm bored and none of you give me anything." -Artie to Will "I'm going to do a prank on Darren and you can't stop me!" -Artie to Ed I was so bad to them..... "I don't care about Ed and Will! They betrayed me" -Artie to himself When it was I who had betrayed them.... But then darker times came the visions... Azmuth... "The Universe needs you Artie Kalawi." Azmuth told me. "You're its last hope." "But maybe you aren't alone, think about that." he said "Do not loose hope Arthur. Do not loose your hope, for it is your strongest and most powerfull weapon." *Flashback ends* "I'm not afraid of you!" I shouted at Diagon who was about to strike at me. "I don't belive your in a position to say that" "I WILL NOT LOOSE HOPE no matter how far this goes. Even if I die I know that I'm not alone and that my friends will bring you creep down. Together we SHALL destroy you. Whatever it takes." I continued "Even if you kill me hope shall live on and I will not give up to my final breath!" It took Diagon few moments but then he spoke. "Enough with this nonsesnse! Lets finish this." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/7c/Artie_escape_Diagon.gif As Diagon shot at me I quickly got my charm out, it shot straight at his ball of golden and green energy pushing it straight at diagon who lost concentration for a moment making me stop floating falling to the ground, then I ran as quick as I could and suddenly he shot me again it was about to hit when suddenly the wind turned it around with a big slash. "DIAGON! This ends NOW!" Shouted a guy from behind me. I looked behind and saw standing in full armor, helm and with a sword in his hands, I saw Ed. Ad break THIS DECEMBER! "But I thought they were destroyed!" -Ed From the creators of Knights of the Sword, Knight of All Knights and Knight of All Evil and our new writer Toon! "Who is this beast?" -George Comes a crossover movie! "He is going to take all time and space for himself, you have to stop him" -Paradox Through all Time and Space (destruction is shown through various locations in the world and a turned 8 of inifinty is seen shattering) KNIGHTS! THE BIG MOVIE EVENT OF The holidays. Coming December 28 only on knight network. Back to the show "DIAGON! This ends NOW!" I shouted at Diagon who I had just found almost killing another one of my friends. "Tonight, I shall end you FOREVER." I shouted at him. As I said that I realized how dark it became... did the sun set already? Or was Diagon just blocking the sun. Either way I was going to take him down. "Foolish mortal!" Diagon said. "You are now powerless against my might, the 2 great powers of the sacred temple are all mine! My power is limitless!!!!! Even before when I had only one the sword could never defeat me! You stand no chances! why try?" "Because! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" I shouted at him. I used the sword to shoot wind downwards making me fly up a bit then I broke the sword in 2 making it regenerate as two knives which I threw straight at Diagon then the sword returned to me and it gave me another jump up until I landed on Diagon and I thrusted the sword right at Diagon, when I released it I saw the skin was a bit hurt, then Diagon laughed, not even wasting tiem fighting me and it regenerated. "You cannot harm me. Not anymore that is. My form is undescructable. My power is unbelivable. You are chances are at zero. Surrender and you and your friends survive this." "Well maybe I can't and I'll go down fighting, or..... I'll just destroy you now." http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a1/Ed_Vs._Diagon.gif I jumped on his eye and I thrust my sword right through it suddenly I heard a scream of pain from him and he shot a ball of energy at me. "ENOUGH" Diagon yelled. "Time to end this nonsense." I jumped backwards dodging it, then Suddenly the sky started raining acid on me, I dodged with the sword and I jumped backwards falling of Diagon. Diagon then made a full out blast on me with one tentacle shooting green and the other golden. The sword shielded a part of the attack but I was still hit. When I was hurt falling another acid cloud was made above me as I howled in pain Artie "Luckily" caught me and carried me away from Diagon. "DUDE NO! I almost defeated Diagon! Give me another chance to fight." "NO" he said. "You will not fight Diagon, not until I explain." He forced me to go as Diagon blasted again, this time it was a gigantic 180 degree blast which went for about a mile. The power that he had seemed undefeatable. I bearly managed a wound while he wasn't trying to defend, now I stood no chances. The hit I got from the rain should've killed a normal person but I was in armor and since Ascalon grants eternal youth it also gives some other increased powers. The blast Diagon shot destroyed everything in it's path, plants, grass, sand and the places in was a crater is found later. The blast was coming for us, every deriction I looked I saw destruction, we were closing in on my home town and Diagon's destruction rampage didn't stop as the blast neared closer and closer to me, untill I barely raised my hand lifting the sword draining all the power inside of me, every single bit to use the sword one more time. ---- I blacked out for 10 hours it was after midnight. The teleport took too much out of me, after I nearly died from Diagon's attacks on me. When I woke up I wanted to return to fight Diagon. Artie said I was in no condition to fight and made me stay. I heard from the hospital I was in on the news that Diagon was destroying everywhere in his path trying to find us, killing hundreeds Suddenly via newscam I saw Diagon starting to cast some kind of spell. Suddenly all of the people arround me started turning into Zombie like superpowered people in weird costumes. From my knowledge of previous Diagon war I knew what was happening, everyone was turning Esoterica! The orginization that used to be Diagon's army untill it was wiped out with Ben's rise to power. I jumped out of my bed and shielded Artie and me with the sword. I told Artie we had to face Diagon before he does more harm I decided not to teleport because another 10 hour blackout would be seriously wrong at the time. Me and Artie ran out of the hospital, I somehow felt renewed with strength, and renewed with anger at Diagon and all he had done. The anger is good I thought, it gives me the reason to fight, the power to do what was right. "No!" Artie told me as we found cover in a small sideway street. "You will not go back to fight, we can't yet." "And why is that? You keep not telling me." I told him "When you found me" Artie said. "I just understood something about the past months. I'm sorry for being such a jerk, but the thing is, if we want to succed in this we have to fight together. All of us. That includes Will. I think it's part of that prophecy, I think Azmuth knows it because he told me for quite a while to unite the team and that there is hope, I think he knows the prophecy and I think we need to know it too if we want to ever defeat Diagon." "Every minute we're wasting on this another person might be dying! If you don't care about all those people then I'm going out there without you unless of course you changed your mind." "You think I don't care about this people? All I'm doing is to help them, but I also know your limits and you cannot fight a twice than normal powerfull Diagon. Nobody can. Only together we can-" "I've had enough of your nonsense Artie. I'm going."I said. I walked away towards a fight ready to destroy Diagon. "NO!" Artie shouted. "You'll not go" Artie grabbed my sword. "You cannot do it yet." The sword returned to my hand and I made a burst of wind at Artie's face making me fly, he fell on his back unable to stop me. I flew of and heard Artie say something. "I've failed you and Will far too many times. I shall not fail you again." Artie said as I went off to fight Diagon. I threw my sword under me as it suddenly widened and I used it as a super speed flying board., suddenly I saw my dad under me. I landed quickly, we were still in the middle of a forest. "Son! Come to me. Quickly!" My dad said as I neared him. "Yes... good my son, now let us finish this." My dad said. "Finish what? Dad, whats going on? How did you escape the spell that turned everyone esoterica? what is going on. Wait a second you'r..." I wasn't able to finish that suddenly, I felt a sharp pain. As the Knife went into me, I looked at my father’s face to see a twisted smile, with burning eyes of evil. Diagon... The pain was beyond anything I ever felt. Then the knife released hold and I fell with blood spilling from where I was stabbed As I fell down howling in wicked pain my dad laughed with delight, he was fully controlled but it was still a painfull sight to behold. "You are a failure son." my dad exclaimed as he walked on my body which was layed on the ground below him, not even bothering to look in my eyes. I closed my eyes for a second wishing the paing would wishing to wake up suddenly trying to convince me not to fall the tricks my dad would never said that I told myself, then I reopened my eyes and I saw Jane angry at me "I never loved you... and never will." she told me "You are a fool. Nothing more than an idiot who found a magic sword.You could have joined Diagon, you could have had limitless riches and power. I could have lived on if you hadn't resisted. All the ones you love are now in pain because of you." I was too hurt to respond at that moment. I closed my eyes again, opened them, and there stood Artie. "Why? Why?" Artie told me. "If you only stayed we could have together destroyed Diagon! Now, he caught me and I'm going to die. The pain! Why? It's all your fault! ALL OF IT!" The vision of Artie faded and I saw Will. "ED!! You!!! All I wanted was peace." Will exclaimed. "YOU DESTROYED MY DREAMS and then... you blamed me for everything! All I feel is pain all is your fault you ruined everything!" I closed my eyes without reopening them. IT was too much, the pain from the stab was nothing compared to the pain of the visions I saw. No matter if I knew they weren't real, I just knew that what they showed was the truth, and that I really was the on responsible for all the pain. I reopened my eyes and I saw Ben Tennyson, herald of Diagon. "You were never worty to bear the sword, insect" he spoke with Diagon's voice. "It should have rightfully been me! I should have been the bearer of Ascalon! I was the perfect choice!" I was bearly breathing attempting with all my strength not blackout again. Diagon's words were much worse than poision. I hanged on to my belif and tried not to sink in with his lies. "Your words mean nothing to me. Your disguises are nothing but disguises, I don't care." I said. "You always were a clever one." Ben said transforiming into Diagon himself, the night forest sky was dark, but anyone within miles would have been able to see the shining green monster. "But you were never clever enough. You haven't even heard the prophecy, how this entire battle began! Story time human insect." *flashback begins* Vilgax is being accepted as Diagon's herald beafore UA finale. "YES!" Vilgax says. "I feel the power! The power of a herald" suddenly Vilgax glows in green. "What is happening." Vilgax's voice changes. "One shall rise to destroy the world With friends his foes he shall journey forth The one who bears the monster's mark The one who rose from the land that is beyond 2 destroyed, but more yet formed Wounds healed with death bestowed The end is bright yet more it holds A battle that is not foretold." *Flashback ends* "The prophecy!" I said "I think I underst..." I didn't finish my sentence suddenly Will came. "Time to end this." Ad Break Knight of All Knights series finale!!!!! HE'S WAITED FOR 900 YEARS ..... *views George in the wind * And now.... the final Battle is here. *views Illumanti and Knights clashing on Plains * Opados: DIE YOU KNIGHT! DIE! Diagon: YEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *EI's attack the Knights * George: I never wanted any of you to die for me. James: THIS ENDS DIAGON! *James jumps off of Mountain with Diagon * Azmuth: You're the only one who can defeat him. George: Your gift may have just saved humanity. *George lifts up Ascalon and a white glow consumes him * KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS - THE SERIES FINALE COMING VERY SOON, ONLY ON KNIGHT NETWORK Now Back to the Show! "Time to end this!" I said as I dramaticly came to Ed and Diagon. "You?" Diagon asked. "How are you even alive. Doesn't matter. You are powerless, that means you are nothing, that means I can destroy you." "Did you really think I'd be stupid enough to come unprepared?!" I said. "I come for revenge, I come to destroy you, I come to snap the light orbs out of ya." "And how do you propose to do that?" Diagon asked. "Using your human super powers?" Diagon laughed. "Not that Humans have any, they are just insects in my path." "Nope. With the help of my friend here Artie." I said. "He discovered a spell in his dad's place, since his ancestors are some magicians, he belives one spell he found may take away all your powers and destryoy the light, Lets find out if it works, shall we?" Artie raised his hand at Diagon, with his luck charm which he belived may increase the chances the spell would work. He started chanting something mysterious, I think I heard a little latin it was like: potentiae intra conterendam, et dimittam. I think part of it mean destroy and release but I wasn't sure since I knew few words in latin. Suddenly Diagon glowed, the golden light, the very thing that imprisioned my life has left his body, but for some reason the other stayed and suddenly I glowed again and just when the light was about to explode in entered me. "NO!!!" Both Diagon and I screamed. "No why! The curse.. it's back!" I said. just as diagon was also not happy saying "My powers! They are gone! You stole them from me." "You'll pay for this" I said. "ALL OF YOU WILL." I was full with rage again, partially because I was angry that I got the light backa and partially because it made me angry, together it was big enough to make me want revenge. "YOU!" I screamed at Artie. "Because of you I'm now in this form again" I said as I flew above him. "You will pay the ultimate price!" I balsted a gigantic golden blast of pure rage, centering all my power, anger and thoughts on it, making it a super fast killing hit blast. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/the-ultimate-ben10-party/images/9/90/Part_4_finale_animation.gif I created a blast that could wipe out a tank no problem, I wanted to destroy Artie. Suddenly as the blast flew straight to destroy Artie Ed jumped and got in its way, I didn't see it as a problem since I knew his sword wouldn't last, besides, he was bleeding crazy, probably going to die in mere minutes, but just as the attack was going to go through, Ed seemed to have somehow unlock a higher level of the sword's power. His willpower to stop the attack made the sword an impenetrable wall. "Imposible!" I said as I descended next to Ed and Artie. "Nothing is imposible." Ed said. "You are not going to hurt my friend but you are my friend too, please stop this madness." "Your friend?" I asked. "Didn't seemed so when you yelled at me when I told you the truth. You hate me AND you protected this fool who had turned me into this! I will get my revenge and I don't care if you stand in the way." I blasted Ed, this time it mostly hit him and he howled in pain and he already felt his life essence going away from me. the attack also pushed him backwards making Artie fall too. "This is REVENGE Ed and Artie. For ALL THE WRONG you have done to me." I said. " Your screams fill me with joy, but not enough to repay for what you have done." "no...." Ed said with a faintly voice bearly breathing. "Don't do this to yourself. Please.... I'm sorry for how I treated you Will just please... I may die today but at least I'll know you made the right choice. Will, do the right thing." I closed my eyes, looking at the bleeding Ed just made me ashamed of myself more, of what I have become. Revenge, a voice whispered in my hand that wasn't quite my own. "Revenge" I repeated outloud. "Revenge at all those who did me wrong." I turned to Diagon. "Starting with you" I created as much golden light as I could, I gathered it all up to make the final blast, the one that would trully destroy the lights, naturally to defend himself Diagon gathered green light. I closed my eyes again and I pulled as much green light from Diagon and swirled it into a bunch of my light and then I destroyed it and I pushed myself to Diagon and with all my power I pulled the orbs from the centers of both me and Diagon I neared us to each other as posible and then we exploded. ---- Ed I was dying, seconds more and I would fall, suddenly I saw both Will and Diagon exploding. I ran with my last breath to Will's body and suddenly he spoke. "Do not attempt to return me this time Ed, this is where I end." Will said. "But..." I tried to start. "Now Ed, I must die, this is the only way." Will said. "Then the golden orb will be destroyed and I will happily put an end to my life, besides, did you forget the prophecy. It said that Wounds heaeled with death bestowed. Only if I fall now, this day you will live. It's destiny Ed." "But..." I started again as I looked at my dying friend. "I'm sorry for all that I did to you Will. You were a good friend." I think I saw Will starting to say something but then his heart stopped beating. Suddenly I saw the orbs in pure form, the golden one lowered itself an dit spread light on me and I felt like my cut never happened. Then the lights left with an explosion and I got up and kept looking at my friend. "One shall rise to destroy the world With friends his foes he shall journey forth The one who bears the monster's mark The one who rose from the land that is beyond 2 destroyed, but more yet formed Wounds heaeled with death bestowed The end is bright yet more it holds A battle that is not foretold." I said to myself. There were still lines that I didnt understand. I understood that the one who rose to destroy the world wasn't in fact Diagon but Will and that we were his friends and foes. The golden light beared the monster's mark and the green on came from beyond. I didn't understand yet what it meant by 2 destroyed but more yet formed but I was sure that when the day came I'd knew. The end was indeed bright and I'm sure that there is more to come in life, and, a battle, that is not foretold whatever that means. Artie came next to me and looked at Will, hoping to see chances of life, but I shook my head. he wasn't coming back. ---- Third person "He was a hero" Ed said. "A great hero! and an even greater friend. He died to save us all, to save the entire world." Ed continued his speech in the great Forever King Patrick's castle. "We will always remember his name, Will, the great slayer of Diagon. The entire crowd cheered at Ed's speech but he didn't seem happy that day, he was still deppressed over the events of the previous day when Will sacrificed himself for the universe. As Ed stepped down and went over to talk to his friend Artie, a bunch of enthusisastic forever knights followed him. "Please," Ed asked. "I want to speak with my friend in private." The crowd walked away and Ed and Artie went to the place gardens, walking as they speak. "I wanted to talk to you about a few things." Ed told Artie. "The first is about what happened yesterday. I didn't have enough time alone with you to speak."Ed continued. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I should have listened to you, if I did we could have prevented Will's death." "Ed, don't blame yourself for his death." Artie said. He chose it because he thought it was his time. You aren't responsible for this." "Enough about Will, it makes me shudder only to think about it." Ed said. "The second thing I wanted to tell you is about something king Patrick asked me. He wanted me to become the heir to the throne, to be the next king once he dies. I told him that I couldn't make the decision on my own and that I must advise you. I feel like the throne isn't my responsibility. Leadership hasn't been my stronger side." "I agree Ed." Artie said. "This isn't the time. Mabe one day, a hero of the throne will rise, but I do not belive it's you. Maybe someday." "Thank you" Ed said. "for the help on these matters, there is one more thing though I wanted to tell you. Artie." Ed then stayed silence for a short while. "What is it Ed?" Artie asked. "It's the propehcy." Ed answered "I didn't understand what part of it meant, so I went to ask some of the king's greatest advisiors, all of them came up with one answer. This isn't over Artie. I belive there is more to the story. This is not our last fight. THE END - To Be Continued kinda in the "Knights" crossover movie!!!! After episode Ad Knights of the Sword is OVER *shows the logo of KOTS fall* And soon our heroes will battle through time and Space *screen shows "Knights"* But soon. *shows a timeline and it goes forward to 50 years after KOTS* By the featured series and user award winning author.... comes a new knight adventure *shows a picture of a crown* Knight of the Crown! *shows a knight on a throne* Coming February Well I guess thats it IT's pretty much over. The series is complete. I hope you enjoyed reading this and get ready for "Knights" movie coming the December! Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Series Finales